1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of pickup truck boxes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toolbox for a pickup truck substantially structurally comprising lightweight composite materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A truck toolbox is a storage unit that can be mounted in the pickup truck bed on, for example, the bed rails or the floor of the bed itself. The toolbox can comprise one or more lids and latches/locking mechanisms. Currently, a majority of the toolboxes are made of aluminum and steel, as a quick search of the internet will corroborate. Moreover, some injection molded plastic truck boxes have been manufactured. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,206 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,649 discloses a pickup truck box made from molded plastic. However, these toolboxes are subject to corrosion, impact damage and wearing or fading of surface colors and/or patterns. Although less subject than metal truck boxes, plastic truck boxes still are susceptible to such damage, particularly impact damage and wear.
Composite materials offer a number of advantages over the metal and pure plastic counterparts. Although U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,708 discloses a folding toolbox for a pickup truck that can comprise a composite material, these materials are laminated between sheets or plates of metal or plastic. This toolbox would still be subject to corrosion and wearing, etc.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for truck toolboxes of equivalent strength to known toolboxes that are lighter weight but of equivalent strength to known truck boxes, more corrosion resistant and with improved impact resistance, customizable and protected colors and patterned designs built into the structure. The prior art is deficient in a sturdy, lightweight toolbox for a pickup truck. Particularly, the prior art is deficient in truck toolboxes made from composite materials for a sturdy, wear-resistant and lightweight product. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.